Ghost of the past
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: "Lo que únicamente creías que nacía de plantas lo hizo en tu corazón. Mentiras en las que creías cuando no eras consciente de la verdad, ahora que lo eras, todo lo anterior golpeaba con fuerza contra tu pecho para hacer callar tus latidos hasta asfixiarte. " [IchiKaraOso/Yaoi/OneShot]


_**Ghost of the past.**_

Lo amabas demasiado, desde el primer momento en que tocó tu mano lo amaste como a ningún otro humano, era el único en todo alrededor que te había sostenido con tanta fuerza que nunca más te sentiste roto, y sus ojos, caíste en el mar que juraba nunca más devolverte al mundo cruel que te hizo tanto daño. Te enamoraste al instante, no hubo ser en la tierra que pudiera hacerte creer en lo contrario, pensaste de inmediato que su sonrisa podría iluminar las noches más oscuras, que su piel de terciopelo te daría las caricias que los pétalos de rosa nunca te pudieron brindar, que su corazón era lo suficientemente puro para lograrte aceptar. Y lo hizo, todo lo que creíste a ciegas en ese hombre se volvió realidad, sus manos te brindaron emociones que solo su contacto te lograba despertar, su sonrisa en cada mañana llegaba hacerte creer que el día era más brillante, y su corazón, ese frágil corazón de cristal hizo que tuvieras miedo de romperlo con tus manos, pero llegó a mostrarte que solo era un miedo absurdo, que podrías tocarlo sin provocar ni una sola grieta. Estaba dándote todo, sin importar que fueras un desconocido para el mundo, sin importar que nadie te quisiera cerca, él te deseaba, él te ofrecía un hogar donde quedarte, él estaba apostando todo por ti.

Eras y eres una persona muy arisca, antisocial y de pocas palabras, los días claros y luminosos no eran lo tuyo, ser bueno tampoco, tu actitud es demasiado pesimista, realmente desde pequeño te asustaba la sociedad más por sus etiquetas y palabras hechas de cuchillas; ellos te habían hecho mucho daño, marcaron tu rostro como si el de un monstruo se tratara, procuraron alejarte de todo e huir cuando quisieras mostrar un cambio. Fue muy doloroso, sentirse solo, menospreciado, hasta que encontraste a la persona que hizo que cambiaras con el tiempo, quien te dio fe, alegrías, esperanzas. Es cuando te diste cuenta de los cambios, de que él cambiaba, que ambos cambiaban, el mundo dejó de ser un cuento de terror, las palabras se fueron curando con más palabras de su voz. Eras feliz, incluso cuando no lo mencionas lo eras, porque estabas siendo salvado, porque te transformaban en algo para bien. Porque, sencillamente, ese hombre en bata te hizo sentir lo que nunca antes creías poder vivir: cariño, calidez, compasión, pasión. Lo que únicamente creías que nacía de plantas lo hizo en tu corazón.

Florecieron sentimientos, tu acabado ser pudo germinar amor.

Era increíble, no sabías cómo llegaste a terminar así, perdido por un hombre que podía ver bajo tu máscara sin necesidad de quitártela dado que jurabas que ya era consciente de cómo eras y aun así te aceptaba, te amaba a pesar de las cicatrices que te torturaban.

Y tú lo amabas, lo amabas a pesar de que su actitud llegaba a ser extraña, lo adorabas a pesar del horror que poseía a los espacios abiertos, lo adorabas aún si muchas veces deseabas golpearlo por actuar como un narcicista dado que no importaba como fuera, lo querías, querías tener una vida a su lado, anhelabas ser más, anhelabas ser lo único que ocupara en esa existencia dado que era tu fantasía, conservarlo como tuyo, quedártelo para siempre sin necesidad de alguna vez soltarlo dado que no escaparía pues se quedaría tomando tu mano hasta la eternidad. Hasta que ninguno de los dos se pudiera recordar más.

Mentiras en las que creías cuando no eras consciente de la verdad, ahora que lo eras, todo lo anterior golpeaba con fuerza contra tu pecho para hacer callar tus latidos hasta asfixiarte. Llevabas un ramo de flores recién cortadas del jardín y trataste de que tu uniforme no se viera tan mal, peinaste tu cabello hacia atrás y te dirigiste a buscar a Karamatsu para pedirle una cita, después de tanto tiempo querías que todo fuera serio, oficial, al menos era ese el plan hasta que te lo encontraste en la puerta riendo, luciendo como un ángel que no parecía estar asustado cuando avanzó hacia adelante completamente perdido por quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta a quien le permitió arrastrarlo fuera, provocando que arrojaras el ramo al suelo para correr hasta donde estaba. Realmente te preocupaba que haya sido raptado, era demasiado bueno para creer en las maldades del mundo, así que cuando estabas listo para emprender carrera al exterior para rescatarlo lo encontraste ahí, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que otro lo tomara en brazos, podías verlo dudar sobre estar afuera, podías ver cómo sus dudas se callaban con un beso suave, podías verlo siendo feliz con otro. No quisiste admitirlo en ese momento, no quisiste aceptar la realidad, te negabas a que hubiera otro en su vida, no podías soportar la existencia de alguien más; los observaste en silencio, tratando de no hundirte y encontrarle una razón, el problema es que era evidente. Él no te amaba de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste por un largo tiempo y tú te rompiste por dentro.

No comías, no hablabas, no dormías. Tu vida se escurría entre tus dedos. Siempre lo evitabas, te negabas a verlo, no querías que tu corazón siguiera latiendo y deseabas cortar la hierba que había crecido por dentro. Era demasiado para ti, no podías, el inconveniente es que no dejabas de estar enamorado, te negabas en el fondo a entregarlo. Sigue siendo lo único que tenías y no querías darlo. No lo aceptarías tan rápido.

Lo decidiste, hablarías con Karamatsu, le preguntarías sobre todo lo que ha pasado, si lo sentía, si podía ver las flores que crecían de tu pecho por causa suya, lo harías decir que todo lo que ocurrió en ese día era mentira, que te adoraba, que deseaba que fueran uno. Que te necesitaba.

Por algo estabas fuera de su puerta en espera de que tus propios sentimientos no revolotearan, apretando los puños para sostener las miles de mariposas que salían de su crisálida para hacerte vibrar el alma y llenando el pecho de dureza para que no te pudieran ablandar, el problema es que ni con toda la armadura del mundo podías evitar el daño, es algo que se quedó claro en tu alma apenas diste el primer paso hacia adentro. Lo veías ahí, siendo tan majestuoso mientras cepillaba su cabello, tarareando la canción de cuna que estaba implantada en tu cerebro, su cuerpo siendo cubierto por la bata blanca que tanto tenía su olor; estaba ahí, robándote el corazón de nuevo cuando tú ya tenías en claro que eso no era bueno, pero eso no parecía ser un obstáculo, tú aún lo querías, lo deseabas con cada segundo de tu vida. Ni siquiera habías exhalado cuando pareció que logró escuchar tus pensamientos, pidiendo que te acercaras mientras dejaba el peine de lado, palmeando de manera suave la gigante cama con la que soñaste estar acostado mientras su cuerpo susurraba que era tuyo. Dejaste escapar los insectos que te erizaban la piel y tu corazón se volvía abrir. No podías parar lo que ya en ti estaba plantado y no logras arrancar las raíces de tu absurdo amor.

Estabas caminando a la muerte segura, al punto en que sentenciaste todo cuando tu peso comenzó a hundirse en la colcha, siendo llamado por sus manos que tomaron las laterales de tu cabeza, acariciando lo que la máscara nunca podría ocultar antes de acostarte sobre su regazo, deshaciéndose del nudo que protegía aquel rostro falso hasta mostrar el tuyo que fue tocado con delicadeza, como si pudiera borrar las cicatrices que tienes a lo largo de tu cara. Era como una medicina que no solo borraba malos momentos sino que eliminaba hasta los crueles pensamientos. Fue así como te volvieron a domar y caíste a sus pies, otra vez.

No recordabas la razón de estar ahí pero sus dedos te convencían de ignorar esa interrogante para entregarte. Quisieras regresar esas caricias tan suaves por todo su cuerpo, deseabas mostrarle un paraíso distinto pero no lo hiciste. Esperabas el momento justo para que se entregara a ti y no pudieras lastimarlo. Soportarías una eternidad por eso momento, esperarías lo que fuera para llegar a ello.

Solo cerraste los ojos y te sumergiste en su voz cuando comenzó a cantar solo para ti.

Eras solamente Jason, tu apellido era Ichi, de ahí en más no existía historia que contar, hasta que ese bello ángel te la dio, tu segundo apellido se convirtió en Matsuno, tu apodo sería "Ichimatsu" y serías la joya más preciada del joven "albino" que te había adoptado como a un igual, como su contraparte a la que nunca dejaría de adorar. Tu nombre bien no se quedó enterrado, llegaba a llamarte así cuando estabas haciendo algo malo, como a un niño travieso al que se le llama por un nombre que odia para que entendiera las cosas, en tu caso, te provocaba cierta emoción cuando surgía dado que conocías más cosas de quien te traía como un loco enamorado, creando choques de emoción cada vez que te mencionaba de esa forma. Sea como sea, te gustaba, ya fuera el nombre con el que te bautizó o con el que muchos te odiaron.

Era tu ángel albino _ *****_ , quien te hacía tener sentido.

Así que ahora que no lo tenías ¿Qué se supone eras ahora?

De pie, afuera de su habitación, estabas congelado, tus manos cubrieron tú boca mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer, no querías despertarlo y tampoco estabas dispuesto a que te viera quebrado. Llevabas un rato ahí, espiando, viendo cómo poco a poco ese cuerpo se desnudaba para otro, la forma en la que temblaba por no entenderlo, la manera en que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, como su boca buscaba la suya, esa emoción cuando lo llamaba y cómo se convertían en uno con el pasar de los minutos. Era tan natural, no dejaba de verse como la pieza de arte más valiosa en toda la tierra, pero no eras el lienzo que delineaba esas curvas y no eras el autor que disfrutaba en demasía a quien pintaba. Veías como el paraíso se le abría, dando todo lo que pensaste poder darle hasta dejarlo exhausto tal y como él lo había dejado.

¿Por qué estabas viendo eso? ¿Por qué te quedaste viendo? Tan solo eran unos ruidos, no debías porque estar ahí y lo estuviste, tanto que era imposible dar vuelta atrás. Permitiste deshacerte en mil pedazos solo por mera curiosidad.

Bien decían que esta mató al gato.

Volviste a perder el apetito, la vida, el alma. No querías nada, lo que alguna vez rogaste poseer ya no estaba. No llegabas a encontrar lógica alguna a las acciones que te encadenaban en esa prisión de recuerdos y no comprendes por qué diablos quieres estar adentro. Todo te dolía, respirar, levantarte, parpadear, existir, pero sigues ahí dado que reconoces que en la muerte no hay dolor y tú ya te sentías muerto. Era una pena que fueras incapaz de matarte dado que te aferras con debilidad a ser mínimamente correspondido, a vivir. A tener una oportunidad de ser mejor siendo el segundo.

Fue así como rezaste para que un dios te escuchara y te bendijera ahora que profanaste todo lo que considerabas intocable, su cuerpo, su mente, su felicidad. Tus recuerdos te consumían como la flama de una vela pequeña, mientras más intensos fueran era más la probabilidad de hacerlo sufrir, dado que no lo aceptabas, no querías admitir que en ese juego no hay espacio para un tercero. Escuchaste sus gritos, las súplicas desgarradoras que te trataban de hacer entrar en razón, y aunque en el fondo rogabas perdón, tus oídos se negaron a escuchar más, tan solo olvidaste de quien se trataba y lo acabaste cuando dijo que no te podía amar, porque era lo único que podías gritar. "Ámame por favor, ámame por favor, ¡Ámame, maldición!" continuabas a pesar de que ya no te lograría escuchar, ese hombre preferiría abandonarlo todo antes que poderte engañar. Y lo hizo, cuando tus manos lo acabaron de ahorcar, lo hizo. Le diste la oportunidad de marcharse sin decirte ni una mentira.

Sabías muy bien lo que hiciste, pero el arrepentimiento te invadió, querías regresar todo.

Pero eras mortal y acababas de matar a tu inmortalidad.

Trataste de disimular, hiciste lo posible para que el tiempo se detuviera en su lugar, organizaste una cena en la sala, él usaba su bata y tú el uniforme que incluía la máscara, hablabas de temas sin importancia, hasta llegaste a mencionar el nublado día, todo sin recibir ni una sola palabra y era lo que más te frustraba. Querías alguna palabra, una conversación que no solo tu persona pudiera llenar, pero era pedir mucho y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Continuaste hablando, tratando de engañarte un segundo hasta que te inundó el sentimiento de ser rechazado cuando hizo todo por ser aceptado.

Su voz te contestaba, te decía que estaba bien, que te quería, el problema es que sabes que nunca de la forma que deseabas dado que estaba otro hombre en su vida, que a ti ya no te necesitaba.

"¿¡Por qué no me podías amar!?"

Tus manos lo llevaron contra el suelo y decidiste sacar el cuchillo con el que llegabas a cortar algunas hierbas más pequeñas.

"¿¡Por qué no me dejaste ser él!?"

Ya no eras el mismo, te encontrabas tan desgastado que no sentiste cuando diste la primera puñalada a su espalda.

"¡Tú eras mi todo!"

Ya no parabas, una tras otra estocada lograba hacer que el filo lo traspasara, como las espinas lo hicieron contigo.

"¡Eras todo mi mundo, Karamatsu!"

42 puñaladas exactas, 42 veces que repitió la misma frase antes de desmoronarse.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo habías hecho?

Lloraste apenas fuiste capaz de quitarte de su cuerpo para desgarrar en un gemido adolorido todo lo que habías consumido. No encontrabas la calma en esos segundos, no existía tal cosa ahora que sellaste tu destino.

O era de esa manera hasta que algo acarició tus cabellos, calmando todo ardor que las heridas pudieran ocasionar.

"Está bien Jason, no tienes por qué llorar. Estaré bien ¿De acuerdo?"

No lo entendías, jurabas que esta vez él te estaba hablando.

"No estoy enojado contigo, no podría estarlo my little boy."

Necesitabas que parara, no necesitabas a tu subconsciencia molestando ahora.

"¡Estás muerto! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡No puedes perdonar a quien te ha matado!"

El tacto desapareció, creíste que al fin te habías liberado cuando, en un extraño resplandor, viste su rostro y sus manos quienes tirotearon de la máscara, descubriendo la agonía que sus traslúcidas manos calmaban.

"Lo estoy. Ya no soy más que un espíritu más, lo que me hace ser distinto es que te perdono. Jason Ichi Matsuno, te perdono."

Era imposible aferrarte y aun así trataste con todas tus fuerzas abrazarlo para tenerlo cerca.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto." Te disculpaste sin parar. "Lo siento mucho."

Frío, fue lo que te provocó ese dulce beso en tu frente.

"Ichimatsu, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que él me vea. Necesito que sepa que ya no estoy aquí ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?"

Te negarías si pudieras hacerlo pero ya lo habías hecho por tanto tiempo que no querías más.

Aceptaste aún si tu corazón se negara a eso.

"Inspector ¿Cómo ve la escena del crimen?"

"Como todo un rompecabezas, será mejor tratar de encontrar todas las piezas posibles."

Escuchabas con atención, mirándolo todo desde tu posición, habías dejado pistas, no porque quisieras que te encontraran sino que para estar en paz con tu cabeza dado que no lo lograbas. Es la manera en la que se te ocurría pedir disculpas.

Mantuviste la calma un largo rato, no había rastro alguno del azabache a quien tanto el espíritu flotante esperaba, en el fondo eso te alegraba, poco te apetecía ver quien llegó a robarte el sentido de tu vida; como si hubiera sido un efímero momento la felicidad con la que te encontrabas, tus ojos se entrecierran al ver algo rompiendo la ventana chocando hasta el final, no te podías engañar a ti mismo, eso te asustó completamente al ver la velocidad del impacto, más aún ver a alguien quien seguía vivo después del golpe. La sorpresa cambió a ira cuando lo reconociste, los suspiros del fantasma lo delataban bastante.

Estabas frente a frente con tu enemigo quien parecía ser ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Ni siquiera parecía interesarse por ver a su amante ahí, desechado, sin vida en el suelo.

¿Por qué un ángel se enamoraría de un idiota?

Incógnita que en tu cabeza se resolvió al llegar al final del día, cuando aquel detective en secreto regresó a la escena a dejar una flor donde quedó la marca del cuerpo de Karamatsu, estando en cuclillas mientras se deshacía de su gorro, dando un lugar junto a la rosa que ahora se humedece por el llanto de quien, sin saberlo, estaba siendo consolado por el fantasma quien prometía esperarlo del otro lado, que solo se quedaría hasta que su corazón fuera sanado.

No pudiste más y saliste de ahí, agarrando con fuerzas lo que quedaba de ti.

Por algún motivo sentías que eso iba a pasar, como si antes ya hubiera ocurrido.

Y quizás sí, tal vez los fantasmas del pasado tuvieron el mismo destino que le había tocado a quien tanto estuvo amando.

* * *

 ** _* Apodo que le puso a Karamatsu al vestir generalmente ropa de tonos blancos o similares._**


End file.
